In the field of printing, users prefer systems that allow for flexible processing of print jobs, which typically comprise print data received in the form of a page description language (PDL). A PDL data stream typically includes attributes that assist in defining processing steps that may be performed for the print job. Some PDLs select media (e.g., paper) via a list of attributes (e.g., the Big 5). The Big 5 typically includes size (height and width), weight, type, and color. When searching the Big 5, printer trays are sensed for a matching medium paper. However, since some printers have a limited number of trays, a limited number of available papers can be loaded at any given time. Further, jobs may require more papers than the number of available trays at the printer.
Printers typically need the paper information in two separate phases (e.g., during raster image processing (RIP) of the job and when the job is printed). In the RIP phase, the paper properties are used to compose the information needed to print each sheet of the job. A sheet is placed in the sheet queue once a RIP of the sheet is complete. Subsequently, each sheet is printed on the proper paper during the printing phase.
If the actual paper is not loaded into a tray, the print engine must prompt an operator to load that paper into a particular tray and with a particular orientation such that the data from the RIP phase can be used to print. Thus, the operator must be prompted for paper properties when the properties are not known (e.g., a heretofore unused paper type or paper that is not already described in the media catalog) in order to RIP a job for printing.
Currently there are no custom paper types in manual media. However, the user may modify the properties by choosing different printer profiles when loading new paper. This is typically done by placing the new paper into an input tray and selecting pertinent properties in a User Interface (UI). In such an instance, the print engine must be prevented from moving onward so that the paper can be edited. The printer may be printing a previous job during the RIP process for a current job. Thus, loading paper interrupts the printing of the previous job when the printing job requires all of the available input trays (or more).
A UI prompt requests that the operator load paper for the RIP phase by waiting for the print engine to go to a stop condition in the print process (e.g., by stacking all of sheets on the a queue), and then requests that the operator again replace paper to continue printing (without actually printing from the requested paper for the
RIP phase). Further, once the printing of the job is continued the RIP job may once again ask for the new paper to be loaded, even on the next sheet. The only way around having paper available is to have pre-defined and saved it in a media catalog. However, such an option is not available in a “manual mode” where a media catalog is not available or used.
Accordingly, a mechanism to prompt a medium change for a RIP is desired.